The present invention relates to an image projector with two or more image projecting capabilities. In particular the present invention may be used to simultaneously display static and a moving image and wherein the moving image may be provided by the use of a liquid crystal display panel (LCD).
Slide and movie projectors are well known and have been used for a number of years. In their simplest form they include of a light source that projects an image to a screen. There are numerous types of projectors such as slide projectors that are adapted to transmit light through a photographic slide. Lately, there have been proposed image projectors that use a fixed LCD to project a moving image. These devices do not, however, allow the use of conventional slides, being dedicated to the use of LCD""s to display an image.
The technological advances of LCD""s, and especially the total number of pixels being in the hundreds of thousands, have meant that the resolution of images using LCD""s is of a very high quality. Hence it is desirable to use LCD projectors not only in the business but also the personal environment. However, there are a still a large number of images only available on conventional slides and a dedicated LCD projector apparatus would not be able to display those images. Consequently it may be necessary to have a number of different projecting apparatus including video image projectors and slide projectors.
Furthermore, there is at times a requirement to project several images simultaneously. For example, one may project two images of different data or two scenes. Once again, one of the images may be that from a slide whilst the other may be produced by the use of an LCD. There is currently no apparatus known to the applicant of being able to produce two different images, at least one of which may be an image from a conventional slide.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome at least some of the abovementioned problems or to provide the public with a useful alternative by providing for an image display apparatus adapted to project at least two images, wherein at least one of the images is produced by the use of a LCD, whilst the other may be produced either from another LCD panel or a conventional slide.
Therefore, in one form of the invention, though this need not be the only or indeed the broadest form there is provided an image displaying apparatus including:
a first light source for emitting light though a first image onto a surface;
a second light source for emitting light through a second image onto the same or another surface;
wherein said second image is produced by a display receiving and converting electrical image information into the second image.
In preference said display is a liquid crystal display panel.
Preferably said first image is a conventional photographic slide.
Preferably the first image is produced by a display receiving and converting electrical image information into the first image.
Advantageously disposed between said second image and said second light source is at least one filter.
Advantageously said filter is at least a ultra-violet or infrared filter.
In preference disposed between the second image and the second light source is a heat filter.
In a further form of the invention there is proposed an image projecting apparatus adapted for the projection of at least two images including:
a first light source adapted to project light through a first image, through at least one optical component, focussing lens and onto a surface;
a second light source adapted to project light through a second image, through at least one other optical component, focussing lens and onto a second surface, said second image being produced by a liquid crystal display screen;
a plurality of filters disposed between said light sources and said images.
Advantageously the focussing lenses are adapted to be angularly adjustable the two images are adapted to be superimposed on each other.
In preference said apparatus further includes a video or compact disc media player.
Preferably the image projecting apparatus further includes a television screen to display the image to be played through the image display.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in view of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.